


Trying Something "Different"

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m going to take you home, tie you up with my tie and fuck you until t walk tomorrow." Dean can feel the curl of lips against his ear and swallowed as the other man continued, "You’ll come untouched. Screaming my name. Then in the morning I’m going to fuck you in the shower with your legs wrapped around my waist." It’s a promise and a statement wrapped in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something "Different"

Dean stared down into his drink watching the cubes of ice swirl as he moved his wrist. He shifted his position on the bar stool as his features twitched slightly at the movement. The woman sitting at his left chattered animatedly, hands moving to emphasize certain points of her story, completely unaware the man she is speaking to is miles away from the conversation. Her hand suddenly grips his left shoulder as she leans more into his space with a flirtatious smile. ”We could continue this conversation back at my place. I have a vintage bottle of scotch I’m sure you’d enjoy.” her eyes flick to the glass in his hand before moving back up to stare at his face.

Green eyes finally glance up from his glass and look over to meet the light blue pair watching him with undisguised interest.  A polite smile tugged at Dean’s lips even as her hand tightened, her thumb moving softly over the fabric of his sleeve, as she leaned a little closer into his space. Her top is dipping low and offering a generous view of her cleavage. But before he can respond a deep voice cuts in, “I believe the gentlemen would prefer you to remove yourself from his person.” There is a slight hint of  _something_  noticeable in the voice. It catches the attention of both.

The woman focused on the man occupying the bar stool on the other side of her companion. ”Didn’t you ever hear it is rude to interrupt others?” it’s slightly sneered even as her eyes glanced down his frame and back up to eyes much bluer than her own. The handsome faced stranger coolly watching her movements.

A smirk tugged at the other man’s lips as the woman continued to stare, “Didn’t you ever hear it’s rude to touch something that doesn’t belong to you?” this time it comes out taunting and her eyes widen as she leans back from the man sitting next to her. Her gaze darts between the two and she notes how the blue eyed man is watching her every movement. Without a word she grabbed her drink and moved way from the bar; not bothering to glance behind her at the two men as she retreated.

"Pretty damn sure I don’t belong to anyone." the green eyed man arched his eyebrow and leans back slightly watching the other’s face. A noise escaped his lips and he shrugged it off when it earned a slight head tilt. "I don’t even know who you are." it’s muttered as Dean’s hand tightened slightly on the glass in his hand; forgotten as the ice clinks against the side. All of his attention is on the man before him and the pair of piercing blue eyes that won’t stop staring at him.

Lips quirked slightly, “Castiel.” the deep voice sent a slight shiver down the Dean’s back that he fought to conceal. The amused flash of emotion on Castiel’s face revealed that he failed on that account.

The response to the name almost sounds reluctant to those nearby, “Dean.” he shifted slightly under the intense gaze and his fingers twitched on the glass at the look of interest on the other man’s face. Dean bit back a sound as he shifted again.

“ _Dean_.” it’s practically purred, “I’ve been watching you sitting here. Almost every eye in the room on you and you’re completely oblivious to it.” The amusement is back in Castiel’s rough voice and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Dean.

A snort escaped, “I doubt it.” Dean moved his shoulders and sat up straighter with a more level gaze. A quick glance around the room revealed that there are in fact several sets of eyes watching him with interest.

"But you’re only going home with one person." confidence is clear in the tone and Dean can’t help the slight widening of his eyes. Nor can he help how the words curl in his stomach or the warmth that flashes through him. It takes all of his will power not to move in his seat once more. To bite back the soft sound that almost made it up his throat.

Dean lifted his glass to his lips and drained the contents before signaling for another. Blue eyes continued to watch each move and Dean could feel himself warming further under the gaze. ”Someone’s confident.” it’s muttered into the new glass as the liquid slides down his throat and he knows the other man is watching. Still.

"I know what I want." to the point and there is a man sitting at a nearby bar stool whose eyebrows have climbed to his hairline. Neither man pays him any attention too focused on each other. On each other’s reactions and words.

Green eyes wandered over the business suit and the blue tie. Moved on to the slightly wild sex hair near deep blue eyes. The cheek bones and lips. Every fiber of Castiel is focused on him. The other man a complete opposite to the jeans and vintage t-shirt he’s wearing. They’re comfortable clothes and he’d come to the bar to unwind. To relax. To find something.

"Of course you do." Dean doesn’t bother to bite back the hint of sarcasm that creeps into his voice.

Castiel grins at him, “Hard day at work?” an innocent question considering their previous interactions and Dean can feel his guard raise slightly at the change in subject.

"Fishing?" he offered a slight smile and shrugged it off. No harm. "Just a long day."

"Trying to unwind?"

"Yeah." another drink and Dean started to relax. His fingers play with the silver ring on his right hand as Castiel leaned into his space. Lips near his ear and Dean can feel the breath ghosting across his skin. Brushing through his hair.

Spices and winter.

That’s what Castiel smells like and Dean finds himself taking an easy breath, sighing against it and then the words being whispered registered in his mind.

"I’m going to take you home, tie you up with my tie and fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow." Dean can feel the curl of lips against his ear and swallowed as the other man continued, "You’ll come untouched. Screaming my name. Then in the morning I’m going to fuck you in the shower with your legs wrapped around my waist." It’s a promise and a statement wrapped in one.

Dean caught himself leaning toward the other man and tried to shake it off. But his pupils are blown wide and a flush has managed to make its presence known.  As Castiel pulled back his nose brushed against the shell of Dean’s ear and he simply sat on his stool with a knowing look on his face.

“ _Fuck_.” it’s breathed out and green eyes are just staring into blue. ”You arrogant son of a bitch.” his hand lashed out and grabbed onto the blue tie dragging Castiel closer. ”They’re just words until I have proof.” Dean can’t think of another time he’s heard something that sounds more appealing at the moment. But it could be his alcohol clouded mind not allowing him to remember. Either way he is more than interested in seeing if the other man is able to back up his promises.

Castiel used the pause as an opportunity to lean the rest of the way in and kiss Dean. Lips moving together and Dean is giving up. He doesn’t want to think. Doesn’t want to make decisions. Just wants to let go. And truthfully that proposal is the best he has had in a while. Dean can feel strong arms pulling him closer and then they break for air.

He doesn’t realize he’s off his bar stool or that Castiel has thrown down cash to pay for their drinks as the other man maneuvered him out the door. They’re kissing again, hands grabbing onto each other and Castiel is still murmuring promises of things he’s going to do to Dean.  

Dean has clearly had more to drink, listens as the murmurs turn to talk about driving and feels the keys in his hand removed as Castiel lead him towards his Impala. Climbing in and all he wants is those warm lips back. The wandering hands and to just lose himself in another person. In the touch and feel and taste of someone else.

When they arrive at their destination they are once more tumbling out into the night and Castiel’s hands are gripping onto him. Slamming him against a door and Dean can’t help the groan that escapes. How he pushes his body into the other man’s seeking warmth and friction and more of those wonderfully talented hands everywhere they can reach.

And they do. Those skillful hands are touching him in all the right places, tugging off clothing and dragging him closer for more kisses. Little bites and licks and nips that he knows are going to leave marks. Reminders of the night before and Dean bares his throat. Feels warm lips traveling over the expanse of exposed skin and he lets out a moan. Grabs onto the other man and tries to drag them closer. But two strong hands grab onto his wrists and then they’re pinned against the wall.

“I’m setting the pace tonight. Now be a good boy and no touching unless I say.” Blue eyes make sure to lock with green and Dean nods wordlessly as he feels Castiel release him. His hands don’t move from the wall and Dean tries his hardest not to strain towards the other man. Instead he feels those long fingers return and they’re driving him wild. Teasing him and stroking him. Sending little delightful shivers of pleasure down his spine and Dean can tell that words are tumbling from his lips. That he is babbling but at this point he’s beyond caring.

Knows the moment the remote has been found because his dirty little secret increases its vibrations. The loud moan tears itself from his throat and he’s trying to move but Castiel isn’t letting him. Is watching him with dark blue eyes and parted lips. “Guess that answers the question of what this belongs with.” It is slightly wicked and Dean starts begging. Feels how Cas’s hips press against him preventing him from rocking forward as the toy buzzes right against his prostate.

“Please. Please I need-“ a finger touches his lips and instantly all sound eases as Dean simply stares. Waits for something to give him a release. For Castiel to do  _something_.

“Shh. I”ve got you. I’ll take good care of you.” And Dean is nodding and agreeing because he needs it. Their shoes come off next and Dean feels the moment that Castiel pulls him from the wall before leading him down the hallway towards several doors. Pulling one open and dragging him inside. The bed is the only thing Dean has eyes for but he waits for Castiel to make a move. For the other man to stop staring at him standing there in his jeans. Castiel surges forward again and kisses him. Licking into his mouth and Dean can taste something sweet on Castiel’s tongue. He doesn’t focus on it when a hand moves to his pants. Shifts his body so they fall down and steps out of them as Castiel pulls him towards the bed. Legs hitting it as he falls back and stares up at Castiel with hooded eyes. A whine had managed to escape when he had first landed as the toy presses a little more firmly and every part of him wants to move. But Dean forces himself not rock his body; not to try and press that toy a little deeper.  “Move up the bed.” The command gives him something to hold onto. 

Dean scrambles to obey as Castiel pulls off his tie and Dean remembers exactly what the other man intends to do with that tie. He shifts and tries to regulate his breathing even as his hands are pulled together. The tie carefully wrapped and tightened just enough so it doesn’t slip free but where he can still move his hands if needed. It allows him to relax a little more into the sheets.

“Safe word?” even though Dean is far from thinking about that he still hears the question. Focuses on Castiel.

“Impala.” Because she’s his baby and that is one word he won’t forget. Dean notes the nod and feels hands exploring his body. Mapping every line and paying special attention to freckles he’d rather not have noticed. Warm lips trace a trail down his body as Dean squirms. He can feel hands holding him down into the mattress when he tries to arch up but the toy inside is driving him crazy. Why did he think it would be a good idea? Something only he knew about? He’d wanted a thrill and trying out his newest toy had seemed like a good idea.

Castiel makes it to the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down. Freeing him and Dean feels his cock, hard, against his stomach. Feels a puff of breath on it and then a tongue darting out to lick a trail up to the tip. He’s near incoherent and can’t stop the arching of his body as Castiel holds onto his hips. Keeps him in place and continues to slowly torture him. Warmth pooling in his stomach and Dean knows he’s about to come. About to let go when Castiel grabs the base of his cock and stops him. Dean whines low in his throat and twitches. So close and Castiel is moving on once more. Tugging off his socks and then moving back up his body to simply stare at him. Panting and twitching and so fucking sensitive Dean is near tears as the toy continues to happily vibrate right against his prostate.

“Cas. Please Cas. Please.” The rest is babbling and begging and whining as Castiel leans back to remove the rest of his clothing. No longer touching Dean but rarely taking his eyes off the other man. “So beautiful.” The words are murmured into the inside of Dean’s thigh once Cas moves back to him pushing his legs apart. The toy is finally in view as blue eyes flick up to look at Dean trying to regulate his breathing and failing horribly. “I’m impressed. I never would have thought you had a vibrator inside while we were talking. That whole time and no one knew except you.” Dean can hear the words but he’s focused on the hands touching him. So close and yet not there. “And such a big one too.” Pale lips curl at the words and he moves over to the nightstand. Reaches inside and pulls out a bottle of lube. Pours some out, strokes himself and moves once more to the toy.

Slowly and carefully he pulls it out to the sound gasping. Dean’s body is clenching around it and then it’s out. Castiel turns it off and sits it aside before pushing a finger inside Dean. Feels how easily it slips in before adding another. Crooking them and feeling how Dean clenches around him. Trying to rock his hips into Cas’s fingers but a hand on his hip keeps Dean from moving as a third is added. “No more teasing? Or would you like-“ he’s cut off as Dean stares at him with slightly wild eyes.

“Please Cas. Fuck me. I need you.” Dean’s hands are clenching and unclenching around nothing as Castiel pulls his fingers back. Stares a little bit and moves up to kiss Dean softly. Sweetly and he can taste the desperation on Dean’s tongue. Swallows the pleading and moans as he reaches down to guide himself in. Feeling warm heat wrapping around him and then Cas thrusts forward. Burying himself completely inside Dean and biting down on the other’s shoulder. Legs lock around his hips instinctively and Castiel lets Dean have that. Doesn’t reprimand him for touching without permission because it drags Castiel deeper. “Mmmm.” He starts moving once Dean’s legs relax enough to give him room. Cas starts pulling out and pushing back in. Setting a fast pace as Dean meets him stroke for stroke.

Castiel grips onto Dean’s hips as he keeps thrusting, let’s his lips trail across bare skin and when he feels Dean getting close again he slows before stopping. Takes his time licking across Dean’s chest before taking one of his nipples in his mouth and eventually he moves onto the other. Trails fingers up Dean’s sides, back down again and clutches his hips simply holding him there. Focusing on Dean clenching around him and how the other man’s whole body is focused completely on him. Waiting and wanting and needing him. Willingly giving over complete control and Cas can’t stop the look of awe as he kisses Dean soft once more.

“ _Cas_.” At the gasp Castiel picks up the pace once more and keeps going. Aiming for that one spot that pulls out the loudest moan yet and mercilessly keeps striking the same spot. Listening to the sounds escaping Dean and the begging. How he calls for Cas and begs.  “Harder. Please Cas. Harder. There.  _Fuck_.” So Castiel gives the other man exactly what he wants and starts slamming into Dean. Feels the bed moving under them and hitting the wall as they move. And when he looks down at Dean he knows the other man is close again but instead he keeps going. Sees how Dean gets closer and closer. “I need…I need. Touch me Cas. I-“ but Castiel shakes his head.

“I said you’ll come untouched.” It is grunted as he keeps moving, rolls his hips and changes the angle slightly before moving again. Knows how close he is but pushes it aside as he focuses on Dean. Reaches up to clasp his wrists and feels the tie under his hands as Dean’s body arches.

“ _Cas_.” It’s the last thing Dean gets out as his mouth drops open in a silent scream and he’s coming between them as Cas keeps slamming into him. Filthy words escaping as he presses his face into the bare skin before him and Dean is clutching at the tie where he can reach it. His body goes lax and then Cas is filling him up. Hips stuttering as he empties himself in Dean with a drawn out moan. They lay there for a few minutes catching their breath and Cas moves, pulling out of Dean, as he heads towards the bathroom. Dean turns slightly to watch Cas come out of the bathroom carrying a wash cloth as he comes over and starts cleaning Dean up.

“So beautiful.” He moves the cloth cleaning Dean up and placing a soft kiss on warm skin as Dean moved into the touch. Sighing softly while Cas smiles at him and continues, “You did such a good job.” And he finishes cleaning Dean, stroking a hand through soft hair and moves up to untie Dean’s hands. Massaging the skin there and pressing soft little kisses on each wrist. “Perfect.” Murmured into the skin as he tosses the cloth away and drags Dean close to him. Listening to the soft breathing as Dean drifts off to sleep and he follows shortly after.

They’re wrapped together, all warm and soft from sleep, when Dean stirs awake before carefully pulling himself from Cas’s arms and moving towards the bathroom. The door clicks shut leaving Castiel sleeping on the bed still. Cas shifts in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes when he realizes Dean is missing from the bed. Yawning he pulls the sheets back and pads over to the bathroom to the sound of the shower running. Dean is standing under the spray when Cas finally pulls back the curtain to stand behind him. Hands going right to Dean as he turns him around and drags him close.

“Mornin.” Dean’s voice is slightly rough as he leans into Castiel’s touch. Feels how the other man drags him close.

“Mmmm.” Castiel nuzzles against Dean’s neck as he pulls him flush against him. Feels how hard they both are and Cas reaches around grabbing onto Dean’s ass to pull him closer. He pushes a finger inside Dean without warning and swallows the sound that escapes the green eyed man. “Still loose for me…” another moan escapes as Dean clenched around him. He pulls his finger out and pulls back the curtain, moving around, before pulling back with a bottle grinning. It gets an arched eyebrow before he moves back and starts opening Dean up once more. Teasing him and stroking him as the other man presses against the cool tiles.

“I’m ready Cas. Fuck. Come on.” Dean feels Cas moving him and shifting as he finally pushes in. Dean’s legs going around his waist as he holds on and doesn’t hold back the sounds that escape. “Fuck Cas.” It’s groaned as the other man starts moving and Dean marvels at how strong Cas is holding his weight. Can feel those muscles working and then there is a scrape of teeth at his throat before Cas starts sucking a mark into his skin. Pulling the skin between his teeth and Dean groans.

“So tight. And hot.” Cas keeps moving and he isn’t trying to drag it out. Just wanting to mark and claim. Dean is clutching onto him to hold himself up. “Mine. Dean you’re mine.” He growls it, “Say it.” It is a command and Dean is so fucking close to the edge. It isn’t going to take much this time.

“Yours. Dammit Cas.  _Yours._  Please.” He gasps it and Cas grins against Dean’s skin as he moves at a faster pace. Dean finally tips over the edge and Cas keeps moving before he lets go. Groans into the skin of Dean’s neck as Dean’s legs start to fall from his hips. They’re panting and buzzing on pleasure. Steam filling the bathroom and Cas’s hand comes up to stroke down Dean’s face as the hunter nuzzles into his palm. “Fuck Cas. We should do this more often.” Dean is grinning and completely sated as his angel stares at him with bright blue eyes. 

“I didn’t like that woman all over you.” It is muttered as his hands grip onto Dean. Cas doesn’t bother to hold back the possessive tone to his voice as his eyes focus completely on Dean. “You’re mine and I don’t share.”

Dean doesn’t fight the grin and kisses Cas back with just as much passion as the angel puts into his kiss when he surges forward. “Of course Cas. I’m yours.” They pull apart and Cas starts soaping Dean up. Cleaning his hunter and making sure he gets every single place of bare skin before him. Dean returns the favor as the water pounds down on them. Washing away soap and when they step out Cas towels Dean off before himself. Kissing him and grinning into it when Dean responds with the most perfect sounds. “Guess you’re an angel of your word, huh?” it’s said with a soft laugh.

“Of course. Next time we’ll try something…different.” Cas is grinning as they move into their room to get dressed and he enjoys the way Dean’s eyes darken at the thought.

 

 


End file.
